And then i found him
by hanna'marie'2010
Summary: Bella is living in england with Her husband victor and baby danielle. victor is abusive so she decided to leave to forks in search of edward. first every fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

As i lay there motionless just looking at the sky i felt a slight trickle of water fall on my face. my eyes shot open and i soon began to realise the clouds were now a dark grey. i began to shuffle up off the floor to make my way to my little bungalow. As i made my way through the doors i heard his car pull up. Quickly i ran towards the kitchen to begin his dinner. I heard the doors slam behind him ''I DONT SMELL ANY FUCKING COOKING YOU WORTHLESS COW'' he screamed. This was my abusive husband victor.

I have lived in England now for over 10 years i moved here to get away from the memories of a old lover Edward Cullen. I had quickly fell in love with victor and have just had our first child she is now 10 months old. So now there is just me him and our beautifull daughter Danielle Louise Faulkner. Yes i loved them both with all of my heart , on the outside world my family was the perfect fairytale of love and happiness. But behind closed doors it was violence and tears.

I had lowerd my head as he ran towards me with raging eyes. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell forward into the boiling pan of soup. Victor sat at the table chuckleing as i was screaming in pain. ''Go and get danielle shes crying and your stood here looking like that clean yourself up and sort your fucking daughter out'' he had finally pulled my last nerve.

''VICTOR! i stay in the house everyday i cook i clean i tend to your every need and all you do is pay me back with sweet nothings. Everythings changed.'' i shouted at the top of my voice. When i heard danielle crying i dropped the soup on the floor and ran into her bedroom to try and get her into a sleep. She was sleeping in seconds. I rumaged around to gather as much of her things into a bag then ran to my room and picked up some pjarmers and toothpaste. I picked up danielle grabbed my car keys and the stash of money in the riped sock under my pillow and headed for the door. ''Where are you going? '' he spat at me as i walked by. ''Im leaving you'' i managed to stutter out.

'Ha where do you think your going to go at this time''he chuckled but his eyes were turning serious. ''Back to forks , back to charlie.'' Back to edward i fucking hope.

_omg what was i thinking i couldnt turn up at charlies child in arms and then go and see edward hoping he was back and would take me back !_

i ran out of the door and into the car with danielle. I hit the road at full speed straight towards the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

As Danielle was in a perfect sleep in her pram i sat there messing with my hair trying to figure out what to do next. I was sat in the airport checking the times for the flight to forks. I noticed it was beginning to board , so i ran to the desk and handed mine and Danielles tickets to the guy. As i found our places on the plane Danielle began to awake. I pulled her out of her seat and placed her on my knee.

I was sobbing whispering into her ear ''it will all be ok now were safe my darling we are going to see grandpa''.

* * *

We had now arrived in forks. I was struggling with the bags and the pram. Danielle was crying and i was tired and stressed. Although i was relieved that i was out of that hell hole and away from his abusive stare. I felt lost in the small town of forks without him. I felt a light tap on my back and nearly jumped out of my skin and began trembling. A familiar voice spoke ''would you like help with your bags my love''. I looked around to see who it was. It was Charlie 'OMG CHARLIE GOD I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU''. I almost screamed with excitement. He just looked scared he gave me a half hearted smile and a one armed hug and took my bags off me.  
i explained to Charlie all the things victor had done and said because he had noticed the slices on my arms and the bruises on my face.  
when we arrived at charlies house he made us some dinner while i fed Danielle.  
we spoke for hours about the past ten years and how things had changed. I felt more at home then i had ever felt before.

It was now morning so i decided to jump into the shower before Danielle awoke. When i got out i heard Charlie making shushing sounds so i presumed he was calming Danielle.. I decided i would go and do some shopping today as charlies house wasn't exactly fit enough for a baby.

In the store i bumped into a lot of old friends. Nobody could believe i now had a child and was back in town. Everyone was still very friendly and id seen Jessica on my way home with a huge bump. As i pulled up into a nearby chemist to collect some cough medicine because without doubt i would catch a cold in this weather, i noticed a silver volo parked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so heres chapter three. i will try and upload a new chapter everyday but i am quite busy as i am supposed to be studying for a english exam. but i am compeltly hooked into this story.**

**i would love to know everybodys comments. to please review it would help my writing alot.  
also if you have any ideas for the story feel free to share them. **

**and as this is my first ever story i would love to hear what people think.**

**thankyou x**

EPOV.

I was just about the put the key in the ignition until I saw an old red Chevy truck. My mind began to wonder all through the past to where I'd seen this truck before. I heard the giggles of a small child and a women who's voice sounded so familiar speaking to the child. I shook my head as I thought about my one love Bella. This couldn't be here she was in England. The women stepped out the car and walked around the passenger side and picked up the small child.

The scent hit me as she walked past the back of my car. It was her, it was Bella. Her hairs still a gorgeous shade of brown. Her eyes still big and beautiful as the last time I'd seen her. It had been over ten years since the burn in my throat had felt this bad. She stopped and turned her head to look towards my car. Her eyes were not watery and looked as if a tear was coming. Had she noticed it was me? She shook her head and continued to walk.

I undone my seatbelt and opened the car door, I began to get out. When I walked towards the chemist I saw her deep in thought looking at the medicines. Was she sick could I help her? As I walked towards the doors I was running through my options.

_Should I approach her, tell her it's me. No I can't do that what if she flips!  
Should I get back into the car drive away and never look back. No I couldn't do that her blood was screaming at me. _

I decided the go with option one. I would take my chances and approach her. Hopefully she wouldn't go mad. My throat was burning, the killer inside of me wanted to jump on her and drink her dry. I managed to get that thought out of my head. Her scent was one the only thing that kept me living, if that's what I was doing. As I had finally made it to the door Bella was making her way out.

She had dropped the bag of medicine. I rushed to help her and as we bent down at the same, the electricity bolted through me. How could I of ever walked away from something so beautiful. She looked up straight into my eyes. She began to smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She soon looked down to the floor.

''Edward'' she said her voice trembling and she felt my cold stare.

''Bella'' I replied just as shocked. She was beautiful in fact too beautiful for her own good.

I was about to start with the apologies and explain everything ask her to come home with me to talk. The child began to scream very high pitched down bella's ear. Bella looked at the child, looked at me then ran towards her truck. As she was walking off she sighed. ''sorry I don't think I'm ready for this''.

I stood frozen staring into the empty space where my love had once stood. I was about to turn around and chase after her. I needed to see her, feel her. She had already gone speeding as fast as the car can take her towards Charlie's house.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok heres chapter four for you :)  
enjoy x**

I began speeding as fast as my old car would go. The roads were wet so I began to slow down in case I ended up crashing. This was highly likely. Danielle was giggling to herself next to me, she mustn't have realised the tears streaming down my face. When I arrived at Charlie's house I passed Danielle to him and made my way back to the car. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. I just needed some time alone to figure out my thoughts.

It was now way past midnight and I completely forgotten my outburst in the house. I turned around to make my way back to Charlie's.

I had a dream last night; well it was closer to a nightmare. It was me and Edward in the meadow when I had first found out about him being a vampire. Danielle was in the middle with the wolves on one side and the Cullen's on the other. I was being held back by Edward and could hear his harsh growl in his teeth. My throat burned and Danielle was screaming the whole forest down. Edward whispered in my ear ''control yourself you can handle anything I believe in you, I love you''.

At that point I shot up to the cries of Danielle, it was just past 7 and my eyes were dry and sore. I made my over to her crib and held her in my arms. I stared out the window with Danielle finally slipping back into her sleep. I heard the rush of a car drive past I jumped as I seen it was the silver Volvo again. I just froze and stood staring the car had stopped and park next to my van. Charlie must have left for work already because the cruiser was gone. When I noticed the little pixie like figure bobbing along towards my house I flung myself down the stairs, tripping on the way. Straight into Alice's arms.

_Wait what am I doing I should hate her as much as I hate her brother, she left me aswel._

_T_o be honest I didn't care I screamed her name in a very high pitched tone that I'm surprised Danielle didn't wake back up straight away.  
Alice couldn't stop apologising she would hug me then kiss me saying she sorry repeatedly I tried to reassure here that everything was fine.

She was still here at 12 o clocks when Danielle woke u deciding she needed feeding. Alice's face was shocked, didn't she know I had a baby. Hadn't Edward told her the night he saw me. Obviously not. She peered over as I reappeared with Danielle in my arms, she didn't know what to do. Danielle let out her beautiful little smile and giggled at Alice's shocked expression. Alice soon calmed down and I explain everything, telling her to keep her thoughts hidden from Edward. She promised to try but was furious when I told her about victor, she wanted to go and find him. I stopped her of course. But as I finished the convocation with Alice Edward come flying through the door. Eyes like thunder face like ice. He had heard everything I had just said.  
''IM GOING TO GET HIM!'' he shouted then ran out towards the woods. Alice soon followed him and left me with a crying baby wondering what I could do to help.

**please review and as i think ive already said, any ideas then just tell me and they could get put into the story. i am already having writers block but i will try my hardest to continue x**


	5. Chapter 5

So now I was just stood there waiting and hoping they would both come back?

It was now past 7 o clock and Danielle was wide awake watching her favourite show in the night garden. She was giggling and trying to saying iggle piggle. I was in the kitchen making her dinner and then at the top of her voice Danielle shouted ''mama''. Oh my god her first word I rushed into the front room picked her up and swirled her around laughing so much that I had tears in my eyes. My beautiful baby was growing up quicker then I could ever have imagined. After my moment of praise with Danielle I fed her and held her in my arms as she started to get tired.

I heard a knock on the door and then Alice was sat next to me. I jumped and then calmed when I realised who it was. She was sat there with a grin on her face and then asked me ''Do you want to come round to Carlisle's?''. I was hesitant and tried to say no until her face because serious. '' I think you need to come Bella Edward did something stupid and only you can stop this''. After she said that I put Danielle in her car chair and put her in Alice's yellow Porsche.

We had now arrived at the Cullen's house. Everyone was sat in front of the TV well everyone apart from Edward. Alice took Danielle off me and passed her to esmee who seemed please enough to take care of her. Alice led me towards the basement. She looked jumped and shouted ''Edward Bella is here, be calm''. I wondered what she meant by be calm. We both made our way down the staircase and then entered a room that was completely black with one small window letting in the tiniest bit of light.

''BELLLAAA! I heard a familiar voice shout. Although it wasn't Edwards voice. Then I heard Edward speak calmly ''shut up and apologise before I do hurt you''. When the light finally shone on the two faces I felt faint and nearly dropped on the floor. Alice had hold of me so I didn't drop. When I got my head sorted I was furious what did Edward think he was doing. ''Edward leave victor and take him back to England'' I almost screamed. Edward looked up at me with rage in his eyes. How could I actually feel any pain for victor he had hurt me. Victor was sat there continuously apologising asking or should I say pleading to be taken home. Eventually Edward gave in, after breaking his fingers and jaw. Edward ripped victor out of the chair and walked towards the car as he walked through the front room I heard Danielle say ''Dada''. How could I seriously keep my daughter away from her father? I collapsed seconds later. When I awoke I felt two cold arms wrapped around me. And a warm body lay on top of me. I looked down to find Danielle peacefully asleep on my chest. And then looked up to see Edward. In my mind I would have called this the most perfect morning of my life. But in reality this shouldn't be happening. Not yet anyway.

It was now dinner time and I was still at the Cullen's house.

**as you can tell i always do really short chapters. i am soon going to be writing a long chapter. do you think edward should of taken victor back?  
and should bella just enjoy this perfect moment and let edward back into her life ?  
or maybe shes deciding to go home to victor. hahaha  
anyways please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i was well and truely stuck on this chapter i think its taken me about five days and i am sorry for that.  
i will try to upload another chapter on monday **

As it was now noon Danielle was beginning to look bored. So I decided to take her back to Charlie's. ''Everyone I'm going to take Danielle home I think she needs her toys she is beginning to look rather bored''. Everyone looked at me then at Danielle who was in Rosalie's arms. I had never seen Rosalie look to effortless yet still so inhumanly beautiful. Danielle had put a gleam in her eye and Rosalie looked in place with a child in her arms. Rosalie was hesitant but began to get up and place Danielle in my arms. Edward offered to take us home and esmee offered something I had never even thought about.

'Bella how would you feel if I asked you and Danielle to move into our small cottage just around the corner in the middle of the meadow?''. I looked around and everyone was looked at me apart from Edward. I hesitated.  
''thank you for the offer but I could possibly intrude in your life anymore then I already have''. My mind was screaming at me right now to accept but it was all too soon. I didn't even feel commutable in around the Cullen's yet. Never mind living in one of their homes. I was beginning to think about speaking to Edward about the past and what we should do after this morning. I had longed to feel my little girl fast asleep on my stomach while I felt the arms of someone I loved around me. But I never thought it would be Edward id wake up with.

As Edward drove me home it was complete silence until Danielle spoke again ''Mama is this dada'' she said pointing to Edward. I and Edward both looked at each other and both started laughing. ''no'' we both said through our laughing fit. She looked down and started crying. ''Why can't he be my dada''. She was now screaming so high pitched we had to stop the car so I could get in the back and comfort her. I reassured her that her daddy was very away and probably wasn't coming back anytime soon.

**EPOV**

''mama is this dada''. I was completely in shock when little Danielle had said this. In my mind I was thinking about what it would be like to be a father. For me and Bella to be a couple again maybe even married. With Danielle in our arms. My life would be perfect if that could ever happen. Bella would never take me not in a million years would I expect her to love me the way she once did. Our love was so strong nothing could break us apart not even the monster inside of me. She loved me even when she found out I was a vampire.

**APOV**

My mind went into my visions once again. It was the same vision I had been having for a while now but with more added on. Bella screaming in pain Edward at her side sobbing. ''Don't hurt it'' Bella screams at the top of her voice. Everyone's face was in complete worry. And then belles pain stops and a baby begins to cry. Could this ever be true Edward and Bella together again but then who is this baby why is Bella in pain. Could she be pregnant again? Not with Edward that's for sure vampires can't have babies.

**BPOV**

''bella could we meet up one day i need to speak to you alone. Alice will take care of Danielle in needed''. I was shocked. What did he want to say. Does he still love me.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

ok so i havnt updated in a while and i am extremlyy sorry for that i will be doing a chapter very soon i will have it upp by sunday night at the latest so please be paitent x 


	8. Chapter 8

**ok. i have finally found the time to write this chapter and once again i am sorry for not updating earlier.  
i wil be trying to upload as much as possible but to be honest this story is beggingin to bore me. but if you all want me to continue to write i will carry it on but will be also be starting a new one soon with a completly different look to edward. **

**thankyou for you paitence. x**

I didn't want to look into his eyes but there was a strong pull coming from the right side of me. I had to turn and look at him. As soon as I turned around to look into his eyes I felt the burn in my heart slowly begin to heal. It no longer felt like the fire that was once there. It was now nothing but a numb feeling. For the first time in 11 years my heart felt better not healed but a lot better. I decided I may aswel meet up with Edward and see what he has to say. As I got out the car and took Danielle out of the back I made my way to the house and went straight to bed with Danielle lay next to me. I was soon in a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke and got myself and Danielle ready I heard a loud beep from outside the house. When I looked out of the window Alice's Porsche was there and the horns begin to get quicker and shorter. She was getting impatient. I gathered a few of Danielle's things and climbed into Alice's car.

'' hi Alice, what's with the morning wakeup call? It's only half 11'' I replied with a hint of tiredness in my voice.

'' it's time for your date with Edward me and esmee are taking care of Danielle while you go out'' she smiled her gleaming smile. And then pouted when she seen the shock of horror in my eyes.

''stop worry'' she continued. ''it will all work out perfectly fine. I've seen it'' she winked and then slammed her foot on the peddle. There was no point in arguing with Alice she was always right.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house the whole family as waiting outside. Except for Edward.

I began to look around to try and find the beautiful figure I once called my boyfriend. Danielle began to giggle when Alice chucked her in the air. ''Come on little one were going to find something fun to do while mummy goes out''. Danielle just chuckled and stared at her with so much adoration. When everyone came over and greeted us. We entered the house and that's when I noticed Edward on his piano. ''He hasn't played for years''. Esmee whispered in my ear. My tears began to overflow from my eyes. Edward was over in a flash comforting me.

''what's up my love''. He said in the beautiful voice. The one I could never escape. ''You're beautiful ''. I muttered meaning to say the piece of music which was known as my lullaby was beautiful.

I gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek and Alice gave me a look of reassurance.

Me and Edward must have drove in silence for at least half of the journey we soon came to a stop. We were outside of a trail I had been once before. Edward was at my door before I even had my seatbelt on. His hand waiting to escort me to the wonderful journey towards the meadow.

As soon as I had taken his hand he flung me onto his back like old times and began running full speed through the forest towards the meadow.  
When we arrived he placed me on my feet but still held onto my hand as my body was trembling from the terrifying journey I had just made. I looked around and everything was pretty much the same. But as I continue to look around I spotted a blanket with a picnic basket on the floor.

He had brought me for a picnic.

**dont forget to R&R because if i dont get any reviews atall i was most likely stop writing completly x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Got a bit excited so heres another chapter x**

**EPOV**

She looked to beautiful as the sun shone down upon her face. Her skin looked so clear and her eyes were just like WOW. I never understood why she had never seen herself clearly. She was the most beautiful creature alive. I still hate myself for letting her go and I am so happy that she has offered me this second chance. I needed to make everything perfect. When Alice has told me that she had seen Bella's reaction to a picnic in the meadow I had to bring her here. In Alice's visions she looked to happy and we even kissed. And now here we were just looking into the one place where mine and Bella's love was shown.

''What are you thinking?'' I asked her because of the shocked expression across her face. ''I – I was thinking that, hmm well. Edward this is perfect.

**BPOV**

'' I – I was thinking that, hmm well. Edward this is perfect.''. I had nothing other to say. Everything was so beautiful even in this weather the flowers didn't fail to grow. The wild pink and yellow flowers were everywhere. I was now day dreaming about the day Edward had first brought me here.

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine as I felt Edwards hand in mine. I awoke from my day dream. And was now staring into the eyes of my lover. I felt like I was 18 all over again. Everything here reminded me of the first smile, the first glance. It all reminded me of the love we had once had. It had been almost 11 years since he had left me alone but still I was hungry for his love. When he had first left nothing could cause the pain in my heart, nothing mattered I was almost in a trance and was blinding by the light.

Before I knew it me and Edward were lay on the blanket and he was feeding me strawberries and wine. The hole in my chest was now well and truly gone. The hole was now filled with Edward once again. The loneliness I had once felt had now disappeared. It was now getting dark and the stars were appearing. I thought about Danielle and how she was.  
''She is fine my love she is in the hands of 6 vampires. Nothing could get passed them. Not like anything would'' I just shook my head and lay back down onto him chest. I then felt his cold hands under my chin and his lips upon my hairline. I begin to look up in search of his eyes. Could this really be happening? He began to look back into my eyes and lean in towards my lips.

**EPOV**

I was now seduced by the temptation that the kiss grew into much more for me to handle. She is my everything and she has needs, so do I. So I continued the long lust filled moment. I began to remove her clothing as she did mine. And was soon on top of her. She was below me completely exposed to my hungry eyes. I can handle this I told myself. It only took me seconds before her heart was racing, so would mine if I had a beating heart. It was over before it even began.

We both lay there in each other embrace. We were speechless. She flinched when she realised the rain beginning to fall. I pulled her onto my back and ran her back to my Volvo. It took us no more than ten minutes to get home. We held hand whilst walking towards my door and Bella couldn't stop smiling.

'' as we walked through the door everyone's faces dropped and turned to look at me and Bella cuddling. I felt whole once more and was happy that I had now found the love of my life once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok i had a really hard time writing this chapter tbh i think its rubbishh  
but its here anyway enjoyy x**

BPOV

Danielle lay on alices legs and was staring into the ceiling, i wonder what kept that girl so ocupied sometimes she was always in her own world. As i used to be. After everyone had congratulated me and Edward i picked up danielle and started to say my goodbyes. Esmee stopped me before i could turn and ask Edward to take me home. ''Bella love we would all love it if you would stay here tonight. I could get edward to run and collect some of yours and danielles things if needed''. I thought about the offer for a moment and decided it wouldnt hurt so why not. ''i would love to esmee. Edward could maybe take me home whilst i tell charlie and collect a few things''. Edward glanced in Esmees direction and nodded his head. He walked over to me and Danielle and led us to his shiny volvo. The car was a very short journey and charlie didnt seem to mind me staying out. So now here we were in Edwards new bed bought especially for me. Danielle in her little moses basket next to us. We seemed like the perfect family. Even though danielle wasnt edwards child, i hoped one day he would consider her as his.  
she seemed at perfect ease in her sleep, me an edward just sat and stared at the basket. ''Shes beautiful''. Edward said after a very long amount of time. After that i felt my eyes begin to droop.  
Edward kissed my hair and said his goodnight. I fell into a blissfull sleep.

Two weeks later.

''Morning beautiful''. Edward said as he kissed my head like every morning in the past few weeks. Danielle wasnt in her basket so i shot out of bed. Edward noticed my shock. ''Alice has taken her shopping stop worrying, even though you should because she is with alice. They will be home before dinner i hope''. I relaxed back onto the bed and edward wrapped his arms around me. As i lay my head into his chest my stumach began to churn. I shot up again and headed straight for the bathroom. My head was hanging over the toilet as i was violently sick. Edward held my hair out of my face. After my little episode i was fine. All i wanted was eggs lots and lots of eggs. ''Edward could you go and get me an omlet or something whilst i brush my teeth im famished''. As he went downstairs to make me my eggs i was confused.  
I am never sick unless ive caught a bug , Which is highly unlikely seem as though i havnt been out of the house in over a week.  
It could be something to do with my periods. What hold on wait! My periods. Its the 19th i was due on a week ago. hmm i couldnt be pregnant could i :S. Maybe ill talk to carlisle. When Edward appeard back into the room with an omlet in hand he spotted the worry in my eyes and was at my side in a second.  
''Bella my love , what is with the worry in your eyes. Tell me i could help''. As soon as he said that my eyes began to water and my eyes overflowed with tears. I couldnt go to carlisle without Edward finding out. As Edward came over to hold me, Alice burst through the door. ''Edward i need bella, PLEASEEeeee its important.'' Edward was hessitant but then let me go to alice. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the car. ''Bella ive seen your future, But i can not decide if its good or bad. This all depends on yours and Edwards reaction to what im going to tell you..'' I nodded my head and told her to continue. ''Bella'' She paused for a while. ''Your going to have to be strong for this and i mean really strong.' She paused once again. ''Just tell me for god sake Alice''. i almost screamed at her. ''Bella your pregnant, But i dont quite understand how'  
Pregnant ! , Me pregnant AGAIN. How? vampires cant have babies there body is frozen. How could i get my head around this. What was i going to do.  
''I need to get .'' Alice got up out the car and opened my door in a second. I climbed out and made my way towards the house. Rosalie had hold of Danielle. I ran over gave her a kiss and made my way to Edwards room.  
He was staring out of the glass wall, With alot of confusion on his face. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist whilst kissing his neck. ''Edward we need to talk love'' I said my voice shaking, and a lump in my throat. He turned and stared into my bloodshocked teary eyes, As soon as a tear began to fall his kissed it away with so much passion. ''We need to speak to carlisle my love.''

EPOV:  
As we made our way to Carlisle office Bella was shaking furiously next to me. I tried the hold her to support her but nothing could calm her down. I heard Jaspers thoughts trying to calm bella down. But no matter what he did she wouldnt calm. She was passed trying and couldnt help but shake. As i knocked on Carlisle door Bella began to calm And so did Jaspers thoughts. Carlisle door opend into his office Carlisle was in a big leather chair knowing full well why we was there.

**short chapter i know sorry about that ,  
r&r x**


	11. Chapter 11

**i Think this is the shortest chapter ive done yet. Once again im sorry and im sorry i dont update half as much as i should.**

**Lots of coursework and exams to revise for. I will do a decent sized chapter when all school work is over. **

**One more sorry windows is no longer working so im using note pad which doesnt have any spelling correction or anything.  
My apologies x**

_I dont understand edward im sorry_ Carlisle said in his thoughts. Bella could tell we was having a silent convosation. ''What are we going to do'' Bella nearlly screamed at us. ''Calm bella. We have never come accross this before. We need to look at this from every angle. If this has vampire in it then it could very well kill her. If not it should be a healthy baby. But by the speed of the growth it must have something not human inside.'' Carlisle was all doctor like now. He honestly didnt have a clue what was going on. Infact he didnt even know how it happend. We were all clueless. The whole house could hear us. Alices thought were scanning through the future. All she could see was bella in a absalout state with the most beautifull baby in her arms. And then bella passing out. I decided this baby , Infact not baby, featus should be killed. I do not want bella being harmed in anyway was possible. Bellas face sunddenly began to shine, she was smiling almost like she was planning something in her mind. Oh what i would give to be inside her head even for a day.

BPOV:  
Im keeping him. Or her whichever but im keeping the baby. Everyone apart from one person will want me to abort the baby. I couldnt i can picture in now, a pefect beautifull baby will bronze hair and the perfect of green eyes. I think edward could see the plan through my eyes. But he wasnt stopping me this was my baby. I will choose what i do with it, Even if it hurts me. I couldnt kill me vampire venom could fix mostly anything. As Edward had once said , Carlisle only changes people if they are close to death. Well death might be what i will be. Then finally i would become one of them. I would be beautifull and even have a child. It would be a perfect like. Even though i had never liked the thought of children. Now i had the oppertunity it seemed like the best plan i had ever heard. There was only one person in this house who would help me. But how could i get away from Edward to speak to her. _Rosalie_. I thought in my mind. Next thing i knew was Rosalie stood next to me, Asking me for a shopping trip. _Alice_ i thought straight away, She had obviously seen my plan. Edward was unsure but let me out of his embrace. Rosalie grabbed my arm and took me to her room. Emmett was lay down, Rosalie told him to move and sat me down. She said the one thing i hoped she would.  
''Im glad your keeping it bella.'' This shocked me but also calmed me. I heard Edward growl from carlisle room and then burst through rosalies door. ''YOUR NOT KEEPING IT!'' he screamed as loud as i think he possibly could. Rosalie flutterd out of the room knowing it was mine and Edwards arguement. The whole family could hear me pleading to keep the child. Edward was having none of it.

**Ok next chapter up next weekend , going to spend as much time as possible doing this story now. **

**And the next chapter in the arguement and how she bring edward to understand x**

R&R


	12. Authors note x

Ok well im actually deeply sorrry , ill be uploading one more chapter which im working on now , and then i am ending the story i dont have anytime atall to even bother with a story.  
once again i am sorry.  
the chapter will be up sometime in the next week.  
maybe not.. it all depends on how much time i have on my hands x 


End file.
